shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Piece of Music: Chapter 1
One Piece of Music: Chapter 1 - Dining and Dashing Dine and dash. For the majority of the waitresses of greasy spoon referred to as L'Origine (The Origin), it wasn't as much of a matter of if it would happened as it was a matter of when. For a waitress of the name Ruriko Fujitani, it was a matter of it happening whenever she was on the damn job. “Here is your ticket sir,” sighed Ruriko before she curtly slammed a sticker down onto a table cluttered with a number of dirty dishes. Seated at the table was a rather lanky man. Said man was holding the both of his arms overhead and pointing the both of his hands downward. He also had his feet lying atop of the dishes that were situated upon the table and, much to Ruriko's ire, was smirking in response to Ruriko's discourtesy. “You needn't had bothered dear, kobarabarabahahaaaa!” guffawed the man heartily. Ruriko questioningly raised an eyebrow before uttering a groan out of exasperation. “Cause I have no intention of paying! Kobarabarabahahaaaa!” “Let me guess. You're here to challenge me?” rhetorically questioned Ruriko with a sigh, widening the man's smirk as a result. “But of course! What kind of pirate would turn down a chance to prove him-” was all the man managed to yap before Ruriko's knuckles smashed into his nose. The impact of Ruriko's punch rocketed the man from his seat, through one of the wooden walls of L'Origine, and onto the rotting boards of the pier that L'Origine was situated upon. “U-u-ugh!” Those amongst the remaining patrons who were new to L'Origine sceptically gawked at the hole that Ruriko had created. The others continued to chow down as if nothing had occurred, having grown accustom to how ridiculously strong Ruriko was a long time ago. “Thoosa!” bellowed a peeved Ruriko while cracking her knuckles as a warning to the other customers that she was more than willing to do the same to them if they so much as implied an intent to dine and dash. Not long after, a sixteen-year-old girl literally flashed out of the women's bathroom and then skidded into standing directly in front of Ruriko. “Took you long enough you one-eyed abomination!” “T-that's so mean Ms. Fujitani!” sniffed Thoosa, having been driven to the verge of tears by Ruriko's comment. In stark contrast to the other employees of L'Origine, Thoosa wasn't a human. Rather she was a cyclops. One with waist-length, dirty blonde hair and a somberly gray eye. ”How could you say such a thing?” “Tis only what a dine and dasher such as yourself deserves,” snorted Ruriko. “B-b-but I wasn't even trying to dine and dash! I just didn't know that the uinku (wink) was only accepted in Ophthalmos!” whimpered Thoosa, prompting Ruriko to roll her eyes in disbelief. “Pah! I'd bet big bucks that those uinku of yours aren't worth jack in this Ophthalmos place you keep mentioning ei...” said Ruriko right before she abruptly sidetracked into directing a most frightening glare towards Thoosa. “How many times am I going to have to tell you to stop calling me miss? I'm an eighteen-year-old woman, not an old lady!” “Hurhurhurha!” yuked Thoosa at the sight of an enraged Ruriko. “You're cute when you're mad Ms. Fujitani!” “H-h-huh?” stammered a flabbergasted Ruriko with thoroughly flushed cheeks, earning herself another round of yuks from Thoosa. “W-why you!” “Ouch!” Thoosa hissed as Ruriko thwacked her in the back of her head in retaliation for the embarrassment. After rubbing her head free of the pain, Thoosa suddenly begun to yuk once more. “Hurhurhurha!” “W-what are you laughing at?” asked Ruriko of Thoosa. Ruriko was about to hit Thoosa again when she heard both snickers from the remaining customers and whispers from the other waitresses... “Hmm. Ruriko seems awfully ''bothered' by our Thoosa-chan don't you think?”'' ''“A '''lot more bothered than she has ever been by any man that's for sure,”'' “Eh? What's this? Are you guys trying to say...kyah!” “I know right? Who would've guessed that our Ruriko would ever...” “Even if it is another girl, I'm happy for-” “FUCK YOU GUYS!” screamed Ruriko who was now crimson from the tips of her toes to her forehead. “''Hurhurhurha!” “Thoosa if you don't take that dine and dasher to marines right this instant you'll be '''joining' him in taking a nap on the pier!” “'Eep!'” squeaked Thoosa before she vacated the premises through the hole created by Ruriko and then begun to drag the unconscious dine and dasher towards the marine stronghold. “Stupid one-eyed abomination!” muttered a humiliated Ruriko. “Aw! Did you hear that? She already has a pet name for her fiancee!” “I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” One Piece of Music: Chapter 2 ' ' Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:One Piece of Music Category:Powerhouse411